The In-Betweener
Character Synopsis The In-Betweener is a servant of the forces of Order and Chaos. He makes sure there is always a balance between the two worlds and draws his powers from both as well. He represents life and death, reality and illusion, good and evil, logic and emotion, existence and nothingness, god and man. Variable in stature, the In-Betweener is an agent of Lord Chaos and Master Order, two of the universe's principal abstract beings, whose appointed task is to maintain the universal balance. Simultaneously existing and not-existing, present everywhere and present nowhere, the In-Betweener is sometimes considered the opposite of Galactus, the being who exists between the principalities of Eternity and Death. While the In-Betweener is the embodiment of opposites, Galactus is their absence (neither good nor evil, servant of life or death, etc.) Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | High 1-B Verse: Marvel Comics Name: The In-Betweener Gender: Appears male, likely N/A (as he is "between" concepts like male and female) Age: Presumably created Billions of years ago by Lord Chaos and Master Order Classification: Cosmic Being, Embodiment of the Duality of Concepts, Agent of Lord Chaos and Master Order Special Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability, Flight, Cosmic Senses, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Can survive in space, Can cross dimensions and universes, Soul Manipulation, Immune to soul attacks, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Capable of Summoning the opposite of any being, Causality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, And Projection, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 4), Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Many others. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Keeps entities such as Lord Chaos and Master Order in check. Also comparable to the other abstracts, as he is one of the more needed abstracts among the pantheon) | '''High Hyperverse level (Apparently exists on a similar level as his two creators, when two of his creators can kill The Living Tribunal) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '''| '''Omnipresent Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ ''' | '''High Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse Level+ (The fact that he is an abstract representation of concepts makes him nearly impossible to destroy) | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ ''' | '''High Hyperversal Intelligence: Massive cosmic knowledge of time and space, knows much more than any mortal being (although beings outside the realms of Chaos and Order cannot be tracked by him) Weaknesses: He was unable to summon the opposite of Galactus when fighting him because it turned out that Galactus was his opposite. Versions: Universal In-Betweener | Multiversal In-Betweener Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Soul Gem' – Observe, attack or even steal a being's soul or spirit. Also used to revert individuals to their natural state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Duality: '''The In-Betweener possesses sufficient power to alter reality on a cosmic scale. However, the In-Betweener is not all-knowing or infallible. Indeed, within the parameters of the In-Betweener's existence are both power and weakness, knowledge and ignorance. *'Summoning: The In-Betweener can summon the opposite of another opponent Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1